During a POST sequence, a server may reach maximum power consumption during power up of various hardware and software components of the server. The majority of power consumption is driven by hardware constraints (e.g., amount of power needed to perform various memory tests, amount of power needed to power up the processor, etc.). In configurations in which available power is distributed to multiple servers on a chassis, an unplanned reboot of a server on the chassis may exceed available power, and cause the power supply to the entire chassis to be turned off, thereby resulting in a temporary shutdown of all servers powered by the chassis.